Percy Jackson and the Death Branch
by TidalMoon2003
Summary: One-shot. Percy and Artemis are friends and this is just a brief action filled with sad ending. Pertemis


_**Percy Jackson and the Death Branch (couldn't think of a better name)**_

Two figures stood back to back facing a lot of monsters. By a lot, I mean around 500 monsters.

They were surrounded from everywhere by all types of monsters. Empousai, Dracanae, Hellhounds, Cyclops and even Centaurs.

The man nodded towards the female behind him and she nodded back and said, "Looks like we are surrounded now, eh Arty?"

The female, now identified as Arty, said in a mocking voice, "Yeah. It seems its too hard for us to fight them."

The man chuckled lightly and acted like falling on the ground. Arty did the same and one empousai walked forward cautiously.

The man smirked and before anyone could react, the empousai burst into gold dust and in her spot was a leaf like blade. The blade glowed with power and it had an inscription, 'Anaklusmos'.

The female sighed and said, "Percy you were supposed to wait. Now we will have to kill them fast. I wanted some more fun."

'Percy' said, "Awww… well I promise to you that after this fight, I'll buy you a meal. Deal?"

Arty nodded excitedly and said, "Deal. Let's hurry up and kill these monsters before the restaurants close."

Percy chuckled but complied and charged forward at the monsters who were watching the couple curiously. Before they could comprehend, Percy had killed 5 of the dracanae.

Arty drew her bow and jumped with flexibility on a nearby tree and notched arrows. She began shooting them and monsters taking them down quickly. The quiver kept refilling and not long before most of the monsters had been taken down.

Arty hopped off the branch and drew her knives and began slashing at the other monsters.

Percy had meanwhile, taken down several empousai and dracanae. The hellhounds were barking at them but not jumping into the fight yet.

Percy quickly slashed at the last empousai before looking towards his partner. She seemed to be getting cornered and Percy let out a small growl and jumped next to his partner.

The tide of the fight turned and with the help of Arty, they wiped away all the easy monsters.

They turned to face several hellhounds who were glaring at them and one of them let out a long howl.

Soon some leaves rustled and out walked some wolves. They were being led by an abnormally large silver-ish wolf, who was the alpha.

At his appearance, Arty stiffened and stood straight, all humour washed away.

The alpha noticed the pair and laughed, "HAHAHA a demigod of Poseidon and a weak goddess? Well can't say I am not amused. Long time it has been, right Artemis?"

She glared at him in complete hatred and said, "You?! I will rip you out piece by piece."

He continued laughing at her, "You said the same thing last time and remember what happened? All your hunters were killed. Not even one of them was spared."

Arty glared at him with even more hatred and was about to charge when Percy held her back. He also stood straighter and all of his mirth had lost, and he had a serious face.

Arty began struggling and said, "Leave me Percy. I WILL KILL HIM AND MAKE HIM FADE."

Percy kept holding her back till she calmed relatively and said, "How about you think before you act? He is just trying to get you to react rashly."

Arty exhaled in annoyance and nodded. She drew her bow and muttered something before shooting an arrow towards the wolves.

In mid-air the arrow split into 1000 arrows and killed several wolves while some were hurt. The hellhounds barked and charged at us. Percy rushed to intercept them.

They kept fighting and taking down the hellhounds and the wolves. A wolf had pinned Percy to ground when a big wave that appeared out of nowhere and washed the wolf off Percy.

Percy stood up and all of his cuts and bruises had been healed with the water.

He charged, cutting down any monster before he reached Arty. She was breathing heavily, and he whispered, "Its time to finish this."

She nodded and they stood back to back and slashing at any monster that appeared. Finally, around 10 hellhounds were left. Percy picked Arty by waist and twirled her with amazing speed while she shot the hellhounds with arrows at the same speed and before anyone could react, all the hellhounds burst into gold dust.

Lycaon looked at the pile of dust in shock before looking at us with uncertainty. He didn't go far as Percy cut a branch and threw the sharp end of the branch at Lycaon.

The branch hit his left hind leg and he fell on the ground trying to get up.

The pair walked towards him and Arty glared at him and began slashing him with her hunting knives. After a few seconds, Percy pushed her back and drew his sword and started slashing at Lycaon.

Soon, the only thing that left of Lycaon was his head. He looked at them and Percy got his sword above his head about to land the final blow. Percy whispered, emotionlessly, "This is for killing my cousin Thalia."

And the sword passed through his head, and he burst into gold dust.

Percy stumbled back and Arty helped him stand stably and said, "Its ok Percy. We avenged Thalia."

He nodded and the pain that was in his eyes disappeared and mirth replaced it. He spoke, "So? Who won the competition?"

She blushed and said, "Wh-What c-c-com-competition?"

She feigned innocence and Percy chuckled before picking her up and twirling her, much to her surprise.

She screamed, "Oh my God Percy, STOP!"

He continued but he let her down and in return, she pushed him from her in a playful manner.

Percy stumbled back laughing before he felt pain in his back and his chest.

He looked down and saw the remaining branch, he had cut the branch from, protruding from his chest. He felt himself losing consciousness and looked at Arty who was looking at him in shock.

She shook herself from the shock and tears flooded from her eyes. She rushed to Percy, and much to Percy's pain, pulled him out of the branch.

She glowed in silver power and forced the power into him. He held her hand and said, "Its time Arty. I love you a lot. I will meet Thalia soon. Its been worth it. M-My o-o-only re-reg-regret i-is not be-bei-being b-by y-yo-your s-side."

With that, his body went still, and she let out a pained cry which echoed through the forest.

She picked his body and flashed to a clearing which was full of gravestones. She walked next to a gravestone and bent and read, '_Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus and Beryl Grace, Hunter of Artemis. Killed by Lycaon and her pack during Giant War."_

She let a lone tear fall before she dug a hole beside her grave. She placed Percy body and covered it with stone and dirt and put a gravestone and marked, '_Perseus Achilles Jackson, known as Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson, Several titles of defeating almost all the monsters _(she let out a small smile at that)_, known as the only person able to joke about a dire condition,'_ she took a deep breath and marked, _'and Love of Artemis'._

**A/N: Another one-shot. A depressing or rather a story with a sad ending. But this is it. Plus, just to confirm some things, Artemis has no hunt and she used to live with Percy. Hope you enjoyed it. **


End file.
